


The Return of Mystery Inc.

by theliteraltrash



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They're All Gay, scooby can't talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: Mystery Incorporated has been split for 6 years. Now, they're all coming back together to work on a Netflix original show titled The Return of Mystery Inc. The gang comes out, starts meddling, and have big gay adventures.





	The Return of Mystery Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like all headcanons are valid but in this fic im writing them all as gay because those are my headcanons. I know a lot of people see Daphne and Fred as bi, but I'm writing two lesbian/gay solidarity dynamics and two gay ships. This is literally just bc my friends and I call them gay.

Daphne sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She adjusted her necklace and held onto the D pendant. She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. She had an meeting with studio executives for Netflix. She was told she couldn't tell anyone about the offer until after it was confirmed to start filming.

She let go of her necklace and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She looked at the time and smiled. She had five minutes before she had to leave her car. She let the radio play, a bouncy Bruno Mars song playing and all she could think of was the music her parents would play in her childhood.

She opened Instagram and opened the camera. She took a picture, one of her eyebrows raised. She didn't add a filter, liking how the sunlight made her hair look. It was a nice contrast with her turtleneck and the pink fur jacket she wore over it. She typed out “Big things coming soon” and posted the photo.

She exited the app and checked her Google recommended articles. She saw the name “Velma Dinkley” and quickly turned her phone off. She put it back in her purse and opened her car door. She turned off the radio ad held her keys between her fingers out of habit. She locked the door, and headed to the door. When she entered the building she put her keys in her purse.

The receptionist recognized her immediately. “Ms. Blake, you look stunning,” he said.

Daphne smiled. “Thank you. I have an appointment,” she needed to get this over and done with so she could see why Velma was in the news without worrying about being late. Did she release a new book? Did she get hurt? What could it be?

The receptionist nodded. “Yes, do you know where it is?” He asked.

Daphne chuckled, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Sadly, no. The only time I've been here was for auditions.”

He stood up and lead her to the room. As they walked, Daphne watched her surroundings. They walked past several rooms in the long hallway. The receptionist, who she hadn't bothered finding out the name of, stopped at the elevator. He pushed the up button and they waited. Daphne felt an itch on her neck and gently rubbed it with her finger, not wanting a harsh line to appear from her nails. She fixed her hair, draping part of it over her shoulder.

They stepped into the elevator and he pushed a button. Daphne leaned against the back wall. The receptionist turned slightly to look at her. “My boyfriend and I were just last night watching some of the Mystery Inc interviews you did,” he stated.

Daphne gave him a soft smile. “That's sweet.”

She couldn't explain the turn in her stomach or why her face fell into a frown when he looked at the elevator door. She remembered trying to reach out to Out magazine, planning on saying she had a girlfriend. Her manager had told her she couldn't do the interview. She couldn't address her sexuality and had to keep her relationship a secret. The relationship didn't last long after that.

Since she dropped the network she as working with at the time, she still was too nervous to come out. Her manager had told her she could, but part of her didn’t want to. She worried that people would change their opinions of her, seeing her differently. She didn't want them to think she was something she wasn't but she also didn't want people to see her as a freak. She was still just Daphne. Daphne Blake, living a lie and having a history of pretending to date closeted co-stars so they both could satisfy public curiosity.

Daphne was thinking about the words her manager had told her on the phone when she said she booked this meeting. She couldn't get them out of her mind. “You're Daphne Blake, a badass lady. Take charge of your narrative and show the world who you really are. That's what this is about.”

She didn't know what exactly she meant by that, Daphne didn't have many details about the show aside from the fact that she was needed because of her work with Mystery Inc. God, she hadn't thought she would ever get to do anything like what she did with the gang again. She hoped this show was everything her manager had hyped it up to be.

The receptionist lead her to the door, holding it open for her. “Thank you,” she stated walking into the room.

She froze as the door closed. She couldn't breathe. It wasn't just a meeting with Netflix executives, it was a meeting with Fred Jones and Shaggy Rogers. She hadn't seen either of these men in 6 years.

She was 20 when Mystery Inc split up. Fred had to spend time in Coolsville with his family, his grandmother was sick. Daphne had offered to go with him, but he had told her she couldn't help and that he didn't need her following his every move. Daphne had went to Velma, and she broke down. She cried, saying she felt useless. Velma had held her, placing her hand on Daphne’s cheek. “You deserve so much better than this, Daph. I don't understand why you keep coming with us.”

Daphne moved back, furrowing her brows. “Do you think I'm not capable of handling this stuff?” She asked.

Velma stuttered, her eyes wide. She shook her head. “No! No, no, no. Daphne-”

“Tell Shaggy I quit. Don't bother calling. You'll know I'm doing fine when I make headlines,” Daphne stood up, wiping the tears from her face. She left and didn't look back.

She hadn't even said goodbye to Shaggy. She felt bad for not waking him up when she gave Scooby a kiss when she got her luggage. Now she was standing in front of them. They sat at the table, Shaggy had his feet resting on the chair across the table from him. Shaggy had a smug smile on his face as he leaned back in his chair. Fred had a hesitant smile on his face.

“Ms. Blake, have a seat. Ms. Dinkley should be here shortly,” one of the men in suits said.

Daphne took a deep breath and sat at the foot of the table. She smiled at Shaggy and Fred. “Hi, sorry if I'm late.”

“You're actually a little early, no need to worry,” the woman spoke.

Daphne looked at Shaggy. “If Velma’s coming, where’s Scooby?” She asked.

Shaggy let out a small chuckle, scratching the side of his head. “He's like… being babysat, Daph. It’s a cool Hollywood thing, I guess.”

Daphne didn't know why she felt like she was going to cry. She smiled, taking another deep breath. “Sorry, this is just a lot to take in.”

“It’s okay, Daphne,” Fred assured her. “I just can't believe you didn't storm out as soon as you saw me.”

Daphne scoffed. “Like I’d give you the satisfaction.”

Before Fred could say anything, the door opened. Daphne looked, and she froze. Velma was beautiful. She still had her black framed glasses and her bob haircut. She had a nervous smile on her face as she walked into the room. “Sorry I took so long, I had to stop for gas.”

Velma sat in the chair across from Fred. Shaggy took his legs off the chair and leaned his elbows on the table. “Like, the gang’s all here,” he smiled and looked at Fred.

The only way Daphne could describe Fred’s expression was _soft_. She remembered being 18 and thinking she was in love with Fred. He had never looked at her like that. Maybe he didn’t like that she was kind of obsessed with him. She hated the way she acted then, too.

“I’m glad you’re all here, and on time at that,” one of the executives stood.

Daphne realized that the executives were the only ones dressed professionally. One could say Velma was dressed professionally, a red skirt and an orange turtleneck and matching blazer, her style hadn’t changed much. Fred was wearing a blue and white striped sweater and blue jeans, at least he lost the ascot. Shaggy was wearing an ugly green graphic tee with a jean jacket and brown bell bottoms. Daphne was wearing a green crop top and a fur coat. Mystery Inc really knows how to be unique. “Shaggy and I are both glad you liked the pitch.”

The executive smiled and nodded. Velma raised her hand and spoke. “What exactly is this about? I assumed you wanted to turn one of my books into a movie.”

Daphne chuckled. Velma dropped her hand and quickly turned to Daphne. “Your books absolutely cannot be turned into movies. They’d have to be anthology shows,” Daphne shrugged.

Velma’s expression changed from accusatory to a smug smile. “Thanks Daphne,” she adjusted her glasses and looked at the executive again.

“The show is a candid look at Mystery Incorporated from the inside. We get to see how you solve cases and what you do while working cases. We already know that Mystery Inc is broken up, but Mr. Rogers suggested we get the band back together, if you will,” the executive looked around the table, his eyes landing on each of them.

Daphne looked at Velma and bit her lower lip. “I’m not gonna lie, I do really miss you guys,” she gave a hesitant smile.

Velma smiled at her. “Me too. Writing mysteries is definitely not as fun as solving them. Especially because I already know what’s going to happen in my stories.”

“Acting is fun but scripted mysteries are also not as fun as living them,” Daphne placed her purse on the table. “I gotta clear my schedule so I can do this as soon as possible.”

Velma clicked her teeth. “I can’t cancel my appearance on Conan. I’m going on after Charlie Day.”

Shaggy’s eyes shot open. “Charlie Day? Like, you’re really gonna be on Conan with _Charlie fucking Day_?”

Velma nods. The executive speaks before Velma can respond. “You can hint at working on something big. Do not tell anyone the specifics, just that you’re working on something with Netflix.”

Velma adjusts her glasses again, giving a tense smiled. “Of course.”

“We’ll set you guys up with the equipment and let you do your thing, just like Fred suggested. After Velma’s interview, we’ll meet at a studio to get you packed and set up,” the woman executive replied, tapping the table with her pen.

All of the executives stood so Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Fred did the same. Fred shook the man who seemed to be in charges hand. “It was a pleasure to be here,” he said.

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Rogers,” the man replied.

Daphne scoffed. “Fred is Mr. Jones. _Shaggy_ is Mr. Rogers.”

Velma chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest. “It is very easy to get the two of them confused,” Daphne recognized her signature sarcasm. She really did miss it.

Fred looked at Shaggy. He then looked at Daphne and Velma. “No, he’s right,” he stated firmly. Shaggy’s face turned red and he smiled widely, shrugging. He made a noise and Fred made another soft expression, putting his arm around Shaggy.

Daphne did a double take. “When did this happen?” She asked.

“Not soon enough, if you ask me. I’ve been waiting for a random wedding invite to show up in my mailbox. Speaking of, why weren’t we invited?” Velma replied, not letting Daphne get any words out.

Fred sucked in a deep breath. “Well we all split and weren’t on good terms so Shaggy and I were worried you guys wouldn’t _want_ to come.”

Shaggy sighed. “Yeah I mean Daph didn’t even say goodbye.”

Daphne guffawed. “Listen, I left because I thought I wasn’t wanted.”

“You can continue this conversation on your way out,” one of the suits interrupted, he opened a door and gestured for them to leave.

Daphne rolled her eyes, grabbing her purse and she headed out the door. She was followed by the other three. She turned around. “So, tell us about how this started,” she said.

They continued walking as they talked. Fred said that when his grandmother died, he went to Shaggy and Scooby. He was distraught and needed familiarity. Shaggy let him stay in the Mystery Machine with him and Scooby. Fred hadn’t told Daphne at the time, but he realized he was gay shortly before his grandmother was hospitalized, which was why he didn’t feel comfortable with her going with him. He was in a rough spot. Shaggy helped him out of it, they started dating a year after the funeral.

“And like, two years ago we got married. We were in Vegas on a road trip and just decided the Elvis impersonators uh just needed some clients,” Shaggy chuckled.

Velma smiled, putting her hand on Shaggy’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you guys.”

When the elevator door closed, there was a comfortable silence. Daphne leaned against a wall next to Velma. She remembered the Google recommended article that she didn’t even read the headline for. “Hey Velma, can I tell you a funny story?”

Velma nodded. “Sure thing.”

“Okay so I was sitting in my car waiting to come into the building and I saw your name on my Google homepage. My first thought was ‘oh my god I hope nothing bad happened’ and I didn’t even get to read the headline because I had to come in. Then you walked in and I was just so relieved,” Daphne stated.

Velma gave an awkward chuckle. She looked at the floor. “It was probably saying I came out on Twitter, but I’ve been out. Once a year some article comes out saying they think I’m gay, and it took me point blank saying ‘I’m a lesbian’ for them to get it through their thick heteronormative skulls.”

Daphne gave a chuckle and nodded. “People can be so dense sometimes,” she replied. She couldn’t explain the rush that came from hearing Velma say she was gay. Daphne had been around other lesbians. She dated women, and she is a lesbian. There was something different about Velma, though. Maybe it was her confidence to be out and proud. Maybe it was the adrenaline from finding out Fred and Shaggy are also both gay, and secretly married. Maybe it was the fact that she was still in the closet. “Glad to know we’re all gay and not like those stupid journalist,” she decided to say.

She noticed that Velma bit her lip, and looked at Fred. “I guess solving mysteries is a gay activity,” she smiled.


End file.
